Home
by Tyler Conners
Summary: I was sick of it. All of it. I couldn’t stand being what I am any longer. Constantly chasing down innocents because I couldn’t help myself. I had to feel everything they felt.


**Disclaimer: I don't own, will never be as cool as SM. **

**Please be nice, been a while since i have written one of these 3**

**

* * *

  
**

I was sick of it. All of it. I couldn't stand being what I am any longer. Constantly chasing down innocents because I couldn't help myself. I had to feel everything they felt.

The young woman who only felt loss when I killed her and her mate together. She didn't even fight me the sorrow had consumed her so much. For some reason for the past week she was all I could think of. It wasn't because she was my last meal, it was because.. I _envied_ her.

I envied how much she had loved him. The way that even as he told her to run she shook her head as if to say she wanted to be the last thing he saw. A comforting thought that he would see her on the other side where ever it was. I envied how even thought she knew he was gone she still radiated love toward his corpse. And above all else i envied how quickly she died not even trying to protect herself.

_Stop thinking about it_, I thought _you can not have what she had. You are a monster_.

I didn't even realize where I was anymore. All I knew was that I didn't want to be around anyone any more. I shunned Peter and Charlotte when they pleaded with me to stay with them. I could feel that they really wanted me there, they _cared_. They both cared about what was to happen to me. The problem was that I didn't. I didn't care for anything any more.

It was Maria's fault. That she devil. I truly cared for her, I couldn't stop myself from doing it. I knew that all of her feelings were false, I knew that she would never love anything but herself. I just needed something to care for. Something to believe in. I didn't care if it was false.

I vaguely realized that it was raining, breaking into my thoughts. Great even the weather gods could laugh at my mood. Let them laugh. I pulled the top of my p-coat up around my ears. I didn't need the warmth, I just didn't want the _humans_ to realize that I was different from any other being walking on the cold street that day.

I kept walking not caring where I was going. This was a good day for it. The sky was littered with clouds, now raining on me as i walked under them. I needed the fresh air, it lulled me making me feel as if i could for a moment get out of this constant thirst. The wind blowing keeping the aroma of the people hurrying past me, casting me sympathetic looks as i past.

I just want the life back I lost. The love I was hoping to find in the war. Every boy dreamed of it, finding that one girl who gave them hope, let them know that they thought what they were doing was right. I wanted hope.

The wind picked up and the rain started to fall harder. Pretty soon I would need to find shelter or everyone would know there was something different about me. I would rather die then have questions come up about me, but it was a pleasant thought that the Vulturi could take me out without me even thinking.

A sign blinked at me, I didn't even know I had stopped.

**Mae's diner, Open day and night, Rain and shine. **

I highly doubt that Mae even worked at the diner or that she ensured this boast but I walked inside never the less.

I awkwardly glanced at all the full tables, couples leaning in close to better whisper to one another. Families laughing together. I took a hesitant step in going to the bar, trying to decided what to get so they wouldn't send me back into the rain. I could get a coffee or something i could cough up easily later.

Then she walked up. This beautiful woman, she could have been a fairy, small with a short hair cut that seem to go every where at once. I couldn't smell her at first over the scents of all the other people in the diner. She was a vampire like me, but there was something different about her. I felt no hate, or fear like most of our kind put out when seeing someone like us. I tensed for a moment trying to feel her to see if she would attack. All I felt was hope, and undeniable love.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." She said, I couldn't believe this little fairy like creature. It sounded almost like an accusation but I didn't feel that from her. She was hesitant like she didn't know how i was going to react.

"I am sorry ma'am" I said bowing my head to her like i was taught, the gentleman I was trained to be resurfacing.

Then she held out her hand smiling at me like she knew what was going to happen before I even had a thought as to what i was doing. She pulled me out back into the street I had just gotten myself out of and opened an umbrella.

It was like nothing I had ever experienced, not in this life. She seemed so open with me as if we had known each other for years. I barely registered what she was saying. She was babbling about her _gift _for sight. I had never heard a power thought of as a gift. As if it was given to us for a reason.

She kept talking saying she had seen me from the time she woke up alone as a vampire. Telling me that she knew that this would be where we met, and that she knew where I came from without me even opening my mouth to say anything. We fell into a steady pace, her talking and telling me about her life as she remembered it, nothing from before she became a vampire, and what she knew we would be.

I just listened to her babble on and on about everything. I held her umbrella and just listened so comforted by her ease and charm. I didn't even realize when we turned towards the hotel she was leading me to.

"Come up, don't even think of saying no, I already know one way or another i am going to get you up there." She just smiled at me. I knew there was no way around this but I amused myself for a second, picturing her carrying me over her shoulder to her room.

I caved and smiled opening the door for her as she walked threw. We took the stairs up because she said it would be faster then waiting for the elevator. I believed her and we took the stairs at our speed out of the eye of humans.

As we got to her floor I began to sense something new coming from her, nerves.. and lust? I didn't think that i could be what was really coming from her and i took her key and opened the door for her once again.

When we walked in it looked as if a clothing store exploded in the room.

"I shop when i am anxious." She said knowing my question before I could get it from my lips. She just stood at the threshold looking at me expectantly for a moment. "You can close the door." She managed to get out after a moment.

I closed the door and finally put down the umbrella. "This is a nice place." I said looking around at the large bed that looked as if it had not been used for anything but a dumping ground for new garments.

For a moment I thought of swiping them all aside and placing her on the bed. I could still slightly feel the lust coming from her.

"I have been here for about three weeks, i couldn't tell the exact date that you would be coming into that diner so I just came the second I knew you were close." She said walking over and clearing away some of the dresses from the bed. "I don't want them to get crumpled." She stated simply, once again reading what I was thinking of doing before I even acted on it.

I could feel the lust in her lust getting more pronounced and it was starting to get to me. She sat on the bed with her legs as far apart as the little pencil skirt she was wearing would allow.

I slowly walked to her not even knowing what I was doing once again, nor caring for that matter. I stood over her and gazed into her eyes and saw everything I wanted and had been waiting for.

I saw hope, I saw love, and I saw someone who accepted everything I had done that I wasn't proud of. I saw the other half of my soul.

That was when I finally let go and kissed her, for the first time. I knew that these were the last lips I would ever kiss. The last woman who would ever want, or be with.

When we kissed it was everything that was missing with Maria, all the possession was replaced with love, and all the anger was replaced with hope.

"Please Jazz, I want this" She said when I pulled away for a moment to look in her eyes. I crashed my lips back to hers and pushed her further onto the bed my body falling all the way on top of hers.

I knew this was all I wanted forever. She was my everything. I was home.

She pulled me as close as I could be to her body and arched her back so that she was pressed against me. I tucked my arm under her and rolled her so that she was laying on top of me.

I pulled back and looked in her eyes testing her reaction as I unzipped her skirt. She just closed her eyes feeling me slip my hands under the fabric looking for the flesh beneath. She gasped as I tore the fabric to get it off her faster.

"I really liked that skirt." She murmured as I tossed the shredded remains to the floor.

"I'll get you a new one." I whispered slipping my had under her shirt and feeling the silk of her skin on her back. She wasn't wearing a bra. She gave me a knowing look when I realized this and sat up straddling my hips.

She slowly undid each button on her perfect blouse giving me peaks of the flesh underneath as she undid each. After the fourth button it was wide enough for me to see her nipples underneath. Before I knew I did it I tore the shirt off her too and threw it on the floor to join the skirt.

"I am keeping tabs" She said pouting at me. I rolled us again and attacked her lips with my own. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I slowly pulled away from her lips and moved to her neck and down her body pausing at her nipples to place kisses on top of each.

I watched as her eyes closed and her lips parted and she tangled her thin fingers in my hair. I continued to move placing kisses on every inch of her that I saw. I finally got to her hips and placed kisses along the tops of the lacy things that women now are passing as undergarments.

Deciding to go for the all I ripped them off to. She just gasped laying in-front of me naked and waiting. I took her all in beautiful every inch of her. I was aching with need just looking for her. Forever the gentleman I decided to take care of her first and ran my fingers along her slit taking in the barely audible moan she let out as I did it. I found her little nub and began to rub watching as she writhed underneath me. Feeling her being this close made me ache even worse.

I kept rubbing her core with my thumb and began to kiss her lips, sliding my tongue along her open hole and entering it.

"Jazz ... please.." She moaned I could feel her close and picked up rhythm, her hips raising to meet every thrust I made and begging me to keep going. As I felt her come around my tongue she let out a loud moan and it almost sent me over the edge myself.

After she road out her orgasm she sat up and pulled me on top of her.

"I need you.. please" I moaned as she ripped my shirt off, and pulled me back down crashing our lips together. She rolled us so that she was on top, and began to roll her hips grinding my erection on her wet core. I grabbed her hips and began to thrust and rub her to me.

Her arousal was building up again and I could feel her getting close again. I felt her nimble fingers undoing my belt and freeing my erection from my pants. I moaned as she touched me, she began stroking and I knew it was close and i wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Please.. pleasepleaseplease" I begged and I felt her pull away, I looked up at her as she positioned herself and slowly took me into her. She closed her eyes again and held her breath until I was all the way in. It was the most perfect feeling, her warm body all around me, so wet and tight.

She set a slow pace and began rocking back and forth. I could tell she would be close again soon, and I thrust in meeting her every time. We began to rock faster and faster until we were both rapidly approaching the edge.

"Jazz, i am so close" She moaned putting her fist into her short hair and going faster and faster. She came again her body tightening around me and I came right after.

We lay there for a few moments after just kissing and holding each other.

"That wasn't very long" she said looking up into my eyes. I just chuckled at her. "Its okay we have the rest of forever to do this." she said laying her head on my chest.

She was right.. we have the rest of forever.

* * *

**A/N: Eh? What do you think? **


End file.
